The Stealer Channel
The Stealer Channel is a 20-hour TV channel, which went live on 3rd July, 1993. It is known for it's wide variety of high quality shows for kids. It's sister networks are Best Friends Network and Dang! Cartoons. It is Channel 49 on all providers. Programming * Jamarca Hatashi * If You Want It, Get It! * Cowardville * Otter And Otto * Knight Of Blood Devil Valley * How2MakeIt with Stealer * Stealers Adventures: The Series * Jump, Duck, Run, Drive * NewsToKids with Stealer * Glowy Does Stand-Up * Adventures of a Tabletop Water Bottle * The Real Ghostbusters * t00nyhAXer * The Open * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * TMNT * TMNT 2003 * Nickelodeon TMNT * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Pokemon * Sailor Moon * Sailor Moon USA * The Life Of An MLG Pro * Farty McPoophead - The Show (bought out by Star TV) * Pookie Playhouse * Peridot * Mew, the show. * Star VS The Forces Of Evil (Star TV still airs this, TSC asked permission, but they didn't buy it) * The ROBLOX Show * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Michael Rosen Show * The Simpsons * We Bare Bears * Adult Time (block) * Undertale Adventures * MLP: FiM * The Loud House Mascots KidBoy KidBoy is the main mascot of The Stealer Channel. He is a 13 year old boy. Kanye Kanye is KidBoy's brother. He is a 12 year old boy who is very snobby and pretengious. Stealer Stealer is an orange, 2D arch, who wears a bandana. In an interview with Simspon Callaghan, the father of The Stealer Channel, said that his eyes are blue. He is the comic relief character. Glowy G Glowy G is a blue female glowstick, who (supported by a 2013 web-comic) is Stealer's love interest. Shadow Shadow is, well, a shadow, obviously. He is used between 8 PM and 5 AM. Specials Halloween * Jamarca Hatashi: Ghouls of the Past * The Sims: Ghostly Lifestyle * The Halloween Tree * Pengynami HallowEEEEEn Broadcast * 4409: Death Test * And Now, Live From Haunted House... * If You Want It, Haunt It! Christmas * Jamarca Hatashi: Three Ghosts Of The Stone * Pengynami: Ho-Ho Holiday MEGA MARATHON! * If You Want It, Ask For It This X-Mas * 4409: Yuletide Break * The Sims: Lapland Lifestyle Blocks Stealer Channel's Day of Frys This block airs on Friday Nights from 6:30 PM to 4:30 am. Opening: * James from Password Screen opens a door, and sees everbody acting boring. He opens it again, and everybody is exited for the block. * Master Chief melees a Grunt's dead body, before being knocked over by Jamarca from Jamarca Hatashi. * Fry is frozen in an ice cube, and Master Chief breaks the ice, and frees Fry. * Sailor Moon transforms. * Stealer and Glowy G are about to kiss, until a kid walks in to the room. * The child walks into the room and sees all the characters. * The child then parties with the characters. * Bloximaal from The ROBLOX Show comes up and says the following; * "Wait, wait!" "Have I missed anything?" "No?" "OK!" GAM3 T1M3 Game Time (stylized as GAM3 T1M3) comes up during commercials, where Stealer plays games, and reviews them, with a 1-10 chart. List of games: * Resident Evil: Operation Racoon City (2/10) * Club Penguin: Medieval Party 2012 (11/10) * Nintendo 3DS XL (9/10) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater HD (8/10) * Sonic Adventure 2 (Steam) (8/10) * Xenoblade Chronicles (7/10) * The Sims 3: University Life (8/10) * Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (WAYYYYY TOOO SCARYYY!/10) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity (8/10) * New Super Luigi U (WEEGEE/10) * Ride to Hell: Retribution (-2 million/10) * Metal Gear Solid: The Legacy Collection (Stealer, can you hear me? STEEAAALLERRR/10) * SimCity (Click, nope, click, nope, click, nope, click, nope (unknown due to DRM issues/10)) * Sonic Lost World (Mixed/10) * Skylanders: Swap Force (6/10) * FNaF (10/10) (hiatus for two years) * ROBLOX: Xbox One Edition (9/10) * Overwatch (8/10) * Cartoon Network Battle Crashers (6/10) Satur-movies! Satur-movies is a block that airs movies on saturdays, as the name implies. Satur-movies opening * Stealer wakes up, and goes through a parody of the music video for Kesha's Tik Tok, and even sings a parody of the song! * He then gets on a couch, with a remote, the camera zooms around, with static, the camera zooms into the TV, and then cuts to the movie. 25 Years of D'oh! 25 Years Of D'oh was a marathon of The Simpsons that for the week of December 17, 2014 for the 25th anniversary of The Simpsons. Top 20 Of EVERYTHING! This marathon took place throughout the entire month of July 2013 for The Stealer Channel's 20th Anniversary. Some special promos were made. Switchover Day Switchover Day was an event where The Stealer Channel switched to digital on November 7th 2008. The event was analogue exclusive. During shows on that day, the credits would be interrupted by a technical problems screen that was on for two seconds, before cutting to a random bumper from July 3rd 1993 to November 7th 2008. After their final commercial break, B. Vir and Otto Vir from Odder and Otto narrated a bumper: * Both: Hello. We are B. and Otto, from the D!AN original Otter and Otto. * Otter: We are here to tell you some important information about this channel. * Otto: This is The Stealer Channel, and if your on digital, cable or sattelite, programmes continue in a moment. * Otter: This is TSC on analogue, and soon, it's going down for reeeal (humming song). * Otto: Get your stuff together. * Otter: OK. Cable and sattelite viewers, keep binging ya' layz. * Both: Analogue TV has seen many landmarks, from 405 line to 605 line, the introduction of BBC Ceefax, the world's first texetext system, to here. And from now, we're availible in HD. So goodnight, and goodbye. Be Good Alright? This event was made to launch Undertale Adventures, it showed the first 3 episodes (6 segments) on February 28th 2016. It has special bumpers, idents and logo bugs. Stealer Advance 56 manga books, called Stealer Advance, had been released, starting November 2013, with more to be coming. They focus on Stealer going through a large amout of objects to fight an enemy. They also have exiting print ads. Like, YOU KNOW Season 3 of Jamarca Hatashi is gonna be good when three kids dressed as the main characters are flying in a jeep in space, holding DVDs. It also has First Looks, posters, contests and other stuff to entertain the kids. Legal A few weeks after the Pengy Teens Selfie Contest, executive and co-founder Gretchen Donalds filed a lawsuit to Pengy Teens for taking the ideas of the cover contest they held for The Stealer Movie. Bumpers signified this by showing Stealer, dressed like Professor Layton, and Glowy G wearing a judge's wig, sitting in a court room, Stealer sitting across someone, dressed like the mascot of Pengy Teens, and yelling "OBJECTION!". And, during downtime, The Stealer Channel played the epidode of If You Want It, Get It "If You Want It, Take Him To Court" on repeat for 5 hours straight. Gretchen Donalds, co-founder of The Stealer Channel said; "I just don't get it. When someone innovates, others copy. But, if a TV network has a contest, they shouldn't have to deal with copying.". This was what caused the Pengy Teens Semi-Demise, where they went bankrupt, and almost disappeared. Until, the geniuses at Stealer Communications bought and destroyed the channel, by making EXCLUSIVELY for reruns of Breadwinners, Spongebob, Peridot, SVTFOE and MAD.